marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Lawrence
Jennifer Lawrence will portray Mystique in upcoming film X-Men: First Class. Significant roles *Ree Dolly in Winter's Bone (2010) Quotes *"When I got the part I dedicated a whole day to watching all three movies, and I really liked them. I was still a little worried, because I didn’t really understand the whole mutant thing. But the script cleared some of my questions up, and knowing that James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender were already on board gave me confidence." *"I'll have to take Mystique back to the beginning, before she became who we saw later. I don’t know exactly what I can talk about, but this is going to be fun." *"I have been just ignorant of the whole fan base behind these films. I felt like an idiot. I had to call my mom and go, ‘Mom, I don’t KNOW about all this. This is before we’ve even started shooting, and it’s just CRAZY." *"NOBODY looks good blue. Well, maybe Zoe Saldana. I am very curious to see how I’m going to come off in that suit." *"Only 10% of her screen time will be as Mystique. It takes ''X-Men: First Class makeup artists about six hours to transform her into Mystique with the blue skins and the scales." *"I got lots of juicy stories and gossip from the old set, that was much better advice," Lawrence said. "I think the first thing I asked her was, 'What should I be for Halloween?' and she looked at me and started laughing. 'Right, I was supposed to ask you something else.'" *''"There are no makeup tips," she said of the process of becoming the blue-skinned mutant. "You just have to grin and bare it."'' *"It’s so fun. We’re all in London and we went to Paris a few weekends ago, all of us, we’re having a blast filming it," "My favorite thing that I saw in the script is that she has a very distinct beginning, middle and end," she said. "I love that in any story. She goes through something and comes out on the other side. It’s weird to say about a shape-shifter, but she really morphs."'' *''"Yes," "I play a good girl. At first."'' *''"X-Men" is going great. We're now in Georgia doing all the battle sequences, so that's fun. To be honest, when I wrap I'm mostly focused on sleeping or eating. So I haven't been too focused on what's next — I'm mostly just focused on sleeping and eating."'' *''It's a prequel," "It's set in the 1960s, it's with James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender, some of my favorite actors. I love those guys!"'' *''"I mean, what else do you want to know," "I don't know if I'm allowed to say!"'' *''"Yeah, it would be great to get back with the same people, because I love the cast," she added when asked about returning for a sequel. "The paint, I'm going to need a little bit of time before I'll miss it. But the cast, definitely."'' *''"Nothing’s sacred anymore, those girls and I got so close. They were painting me naked every day for months. It was kind of like going to a really bizarre sleepover. It’s what you guys imagine we do: One naked girl and seven pairs of hands all over her."'' *''"It was awful, I was hungry for five months. I’m still pissed about it. I’m slowly working my way back because I have to be able to eat like an asshole."'' Category:X-Men cast